godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
M.U.T.O. Research
M.U.T.O. Research is an official viral marketing campaign site"Godzilla" trailer starts to crack the mystery leads Chongqing sinkhole siteWho are M.U.T.O.? created by Legendary Pictures for Godzilla. The site was discovered after the Chinese website "News.Mtime.com" posted an article about the Godzilla trailer. M.U.T.O. Console INITIALIZING... __ __ __ __ ______ ______ /\ "-./ \ / \/\ \ /\__ _\ /\ __ \ \ \ \-./\ \ \ \ \_\ \ \/_/\ \/ \ \ \/\ \ \ \_\ \ \_\ \ \_____\ \ \_\ \ \_____\ \/_/ \/_/ \/_____/ \/_/ \/_____/ ///////////////////////////////////////////////// The M.U.T.O. CONSOLE is an input box where codes can be put in. Here is a list of valid codes for the Console: *LS, IR,LIST - List directory contents, such as the available videos. *OPEN,MORE,PLAY - Opens a file. *LOGIN,CONNECT - Connect to a Facebook, Google+ or Twitter account. *LOGOUT - Disconnects the current social network account. *HELP - Shows a list of commands. *NETWORK - Lists all current nodes in the network. *NETSTAT - Displays network-related data. *GODZILLA (Or any Godzilla kaiju except Jet Jaguar and . Monsters with two words in their name as Fairy Mothra must have their names together with no spaces. Kumonga is misspelled "Jumonga".) - SYSTEM CANNOT CONFIRM OR DENY THE EXISTENCE OF THIS LIFEFORM. *JET JAGUAR - PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH. *GOJIRA - モンスターの王様 (Monsutā no ōsama, lit. King of the Monsters) *MONSTER X - SCANNING... USER LOCATION ACQUIRED. ALERT THE UNIDENTIFIED NATURAL PHENOMENON IS APPROACHING YOUR AREA. PLEASE PREPARE ACCORDINGLY. *GHOST - TRIANGL_CORE STATE ACTIVATE LOCATION SCANNING DISABLED. USER PROFILE TEMPORARILY INVISIBLE WITHIN THE NETWORK. THIS MODE WILL ENABLE ACCESS TO RESTRICTED CHANNELS, BUT DETECTION WILL ACTIVATE WILDFIRE PROTOCOL *DEVIL - HAZMAT CREW DISPATCHED TO MOJAVE SITE 14.333.21 *SINKHOLE - ZXO.E5SUSJSX IDENT REDACTED.... EMBRYO /COM -X *SUPERSTORM - PLEASE BE ADVISED: SEVERE WEATHER ALERT ISSUED FOR NORTHEASTERN PACIFIC SEABOARD, WITH POSSIBLE ELECTROMAGNETIC DISRUPTION. NO FURTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE AT THIS TIME. *ROAR - SKREEONK! *MONARCH - LAUNCHING ‘MONARCH’ ARCHIVES... SYSTEM COMMAND OVERRIDE: YOU LACK THE SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED TO ACCESS THIS CLASIFIED DATA. MONARCH HAS FLAGGED THIS USER PROFILE FOR POSSIBLE DIDGITAL INCURSION PROCEED WITH CAUTION. *DOOR - GAS RESERVES HOLDING. FIRE LAYER OBSCURING MEMBRANE LAYER AND FUELING INCUBATION. *SPOILERS - DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY? *MOVIE - PROJECTED EMERGENCE: SUMMER 2014. *ATOM - SCANNING... (1) ATOMIC FACILITY IN YOUR AREA. STATUS: ACTIVE. LAUNCHING PROFILE OF ACTIVE OPERATIONS. ERROR: YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSIONS TO VIEW THIS CONTENT. IF YOU FEEL YOU HAVE RECEIVED THIS MESSAGE IN ERROR, PLEASE CONTACT MONARCH - DIGITAL SECURITY DIVISION. *JAPAN - SCANNING FOR NEAREST M.U.T.O. INSTALLATION TO ‘TOKYO, JP’, 35.6895N, 139.6917E. PLEASE DO NOT DISCONNECT... SHOWING TOP RESULT MATCHING YOUR REQUEST: Q-ZONE PERIMETER - SECURE FACILITY MESSAGE M.U.T.O. SEC ALERT: YOU DO NOT HAVE THE NECESSARY CLEARANCE LEVEL TO VIEW THE CONTENTS OF THIS FOLDER. *TOKYO - SCANNING FOR NEAREST M.U.T.O. INSTALLATION TO ‘TOKYO, JP’, 35.6895N, 139.6917E. PLEASE DO NOT DISCONNECT... SHOWING TOP RESULT MATCHING YOUR REQUEST: Q-ZONE PERIMETER - SECURE FACILITY MESSAGE M.U.T.O. SEC ALERT: YOU DO NOT HAVE THE NECESSARY CLEARANCE LEVEL TO VIEW THE CONTENTS OF THIS FOLDER. *AARON TAYLOR-JOHNSON - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN FORD BRODY? *ELIZABETH OLSEN - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN ELLE BRODY? *BRYAN CRANSTON - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN JOSEPH BRODY? *KEN WATANABE - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN DR. SERIZAWA? *JULIETTE BINOCHE - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN SANDRA BRODY? *CJ ADAMS - USER NOT FOUND. DID YOU MEAN SAM BRODY? *AKIRA TAKARADA/ISHIRO HONDA/TOMOYUKI TANAKA/EIJI TSUBURAYA/AKIRA IFUKUBE - DNA IDENTIFIED. *SERIZAWA - WELCOME BACK, DR. SERIZAWA. YOUR LAST SESSION WAS TERMINATED UNEXPECTEDLY. RECOVERY MODE HAS BACK UP YOUR DRAFT IN PROGRESS: BLOCKED *FORD BRODY - UNARCHIVING MILITARY RECORD FOR SURVEILLANCE SUBJECT BRODY, FORD. ONE MOMENT... ACCESS REQUEST RECORD BRODY1.22 HAS BEEN FLAGGED BY MONARCH. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED IF THIS FILE BECOMES DECLASSIFIED. IF YOU THINK IT HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED IN ERROR, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR SECURITY ADMINISTRATOR. *SAM BRODY - UNARCHIVING MEDICAL RECORD FOR BRODY, ELLE. ONE MOMENT... ACCESS REQUEST RECORD BRODY77K HAS BEEN FLAGGED BY MONARCH. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED IF THIS FILE BECOMES DECLASSIFIED. IF YOU THINK IT HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED IN ERROR, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR SECURITY ADMINISTRATOR. *JOSEPH BRODY - UNARCHIVING PERFORMANCE RECORD FOR SURVEILLANCE SUBJECT BRODY, JOSEPH. ONE MOMENT... ACCESS REQUEST RECORD BRODYX12F HAS BEEN FLAGGED BY MONARCH. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED IF THIS FILE BECOMES DECLASSIFIED. IF YOU THINK IT HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED IN ERROR, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR SECURITY ADMINISTRATOR. *SAM BRODY - UNARCHIVING PSURVEILLANCE SREPORT FOR BRODY, SAM. ONE MOMENT... ACCESS REQUEST RECORD BRODYX12F HAS BEEN FLAGGED BY MONARCH. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED IF THIS FILE BECOMES DECLASSIFIED. IF YOU THINK IT HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED IN ERROR, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR SECURITY ADMINISTRATOR. *Bad language - YOUR ENTRY IS IN VIOLATION OF THE M.U.T.O. CODE OF CONDUCT AGREEMENT, SEC. CODE 6-9. CONTINUED USE OF THIS LANGUAGE WILL RESULT IN THE TERMINATION OF YOUR NETWORK CONNECTION. *Any invalid codes - ACCESS DENIED. THIS FOLDER LOCKED BY MONARCH./THE REQUESTED COMMAND HAS BEEN DISABLED BY MONARCH./SERVER IS EXPERIENCING HIGH SEARCH VOLUME. PLEASE TRY AGAIN./YOUR PROXY IS NOT CLEARED FOR FILE SHARING FROM THIS CLIENT/ERROR: EXTERNAL SYSTEM DISRUPTION. CODE 13.21.20.15 SYSTEM COMMAND NOT FOUND. TRY ANOTHER ENTRY./SECTION 13.3.C OF THE INTERNATIONAL DIGITAL DISSEMINATION OF INFORMATION ACT PROHIBITS FILE SHARING ACROSS THIS SECURE CONNECTION./SYSTEM COMMAND UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE CHECK YOUR CONNECTION./INVALID COMMAND/SYSTEM COULD NOT AUTHENTICATE YOUR SECURITY DETAILS/REQUEST TIMED OUT./THIS COMMAND IS IN VIOLATION OF PRIVACY POLICY GJ115-54. M.U.T.O. SEC HAS NOTED THIS COMMAND./YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO VIEW THIS FOLDER./COMMAND COULD NOT BE EXECUTED AT THIS TIME./SECURITY CLEARANCE INVALID. TO REQUEST TEMPORARY ACCESS, CONTACT M.U.T.O. SEC ADMINISTRATOR/FOR SECURITY PURPOSES, THIS DATA PACKAGE COULD NOT BE OPENED FROM YOUR IP ADDRESS. PLEASE EDIT YOUT M.U.T.O. SECURITY PREFERENCES. Network Grid The NETWORK GRID: NODES COLLECTED shows a network with connections, presumably of the internet, which can be slightly moved around with the mouse. The grid also shows your user number or your account's linked username in orange. Videos The site contains two videos so far. They have been uploaded to YouTube by an official user known as "M.U.T.O." or "mutoresearch". However, they do not have descriptions available and are unlisted videos. ASSET_G514.MOV ASSET_G514.MOV (MUTO VIDEO 1) is the first video on M.U.T.O. Research. The video shows corrupted footage with "MUTOResearch.net" flashing briefly, the audible words "You want to help?" followed a couple of seconds' footage of a vault and words that can't be made out. ASSET_G528.MOV ASSET_G528.MOV (MUTO VIDEO 2) is the second video on M.U.T.O. Research. It is originally locked and labeled as CYPHER.EXE, but is unlocked when you connect your social network account with the site. The video shows corrupted footage with "MUTOResearch.net" flashing a couple of times on the screen, a couple of seconds of footage from the trailer, and someone saying "I realize not all of you have had hazard experience". M.U.T.O. Threat Profile The M.U.T.O. THREAT PROFILE displays information about hackers who have been detected extracting information from the site by connecting a social network account to the site. :DIGITAL SECURITY REPORTS THAT THIS INDIVIDUAL WAS DETECTED EXTRACTING CONFIDENTIAL ASSETS FROM M.U.T.O. THIS INDIVIDUAL NOW POSESSES INFORMATION THAT COULD THREATEN GLOBAL SAFETY. Legal When the LEGAL information button is pressed, COPYRIGHT: © 2013 WARNER BROS. ENT AND LEGENDARY. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED | POLICY | TERMS OF USE appears, with links to the Warner Bros. website privacy policy and terms of use. Gallery Screenshots M.U.T.O. RESEARCH.png|Main Page M.U.T.O. RESEARCH 2.png|After accessing the MU.T.O. Terminal M.U.T.O. RESEARCH 3.png|After connecting a social network account M.U.T.O. RESEARCH 4.png|When loading a video Other Mtimes_MUTO_RESEARCH_Godzilla_Trailer_1.jpg|MUTO Research is mentioned subliminally Mtimes_MUTO_RESEARCH_Godzilla_Trailer_2.jpg|A close-up of the subliminal message External Links *MUTO Research *Mtimes article Also See *Godzilla Encounter (Website) *Godzilla (2014 film) *Muto References Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Godzilla 2014 Category:Official Websites